


Hidden Heroes and Royalty Finally Meet

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe Mixed With Comic Universe
Genre: F/M, modern day AU, read my notes i'll explain the GARBAGE, this is after their respective teams or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: In this alternate universe, Thor, under the alias Donald Blake, is a tough motorcycle riding, underground fighter that occasionally lends out his motorcycle to photographers to use for shoots. Normally, he didn't pay much mind to the women posing on his bike until he met Koriand'r (Starfire), under the alias Kori Anders, an up and coming model. The two feel a connection almost instantly, but will they be able to accept the other when they might have more in common than they thought?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So let's ignore the act that it's been forever since I posted! Not only is this a modern AU, it's also an AU where Jump City is more near New York. This was an rp I started with a lovely person who played both Star and Thor when I was roleplaying Star. It always stuck in my head since I never finished it with them. I've never written/played Thor so I hope I can do his part in justice. In this AU, Thor is an underground fighter under an alias after helping the Avengers. He has his motorcycle, a 2017 Road Glide Special in Hard Candy Black Gold Flake named Cumulonimbus (thank you Shyann!), which is used often in ads.

The morning of this photo shoot was slightly nerve-wracking for Starfire. She had been modeling in New York not very long, but never on a motorcycle. She had tagged on the back of Dick's, then Robin's, like when she was a Titan. This was completely different in her mind since she wasn't quite sure how to even pose on it.

When she made it to the studio, her nerves slowly disappeared, since the motions of getting clothes on and hair and makeup done was familiar. It brought her an odd sense of comfort. It wasn't long before she was standing in a full length mirror. She slowly spun around to get a full look at herself. Star's long red flaming hair was blown out to frame her face and it was like it had almost hugged down her back. She was in a bright yellow tube top that revealed a bit of her stomach. On top of the tube top was a man's leather jacket with her tight bottoms being tight and black with bright yellow heels.

She honestly never thought that she would look good in yellow since her skin is orange. She was guided into the next room with the backdrop and cameras.

"Kori, you look gorgeous!" a slightly higher pitched male voice said, coming more into the light.

"Thank you!" she said with a large, genuine smile as she moved to be in front of the camera. Doing so, she saw what she would be modeling on: a large black motorcycle that had yellow accents.

The man had a camera around his neck. He was very pale and skinny with clearly dyed dark hair. His green eyes immediately began to scan over her body while licking his pale pink lips.

"Thank you again for doing this for me, Kori," he said. "You are very beautiful and I could use you for my portfolio."

Star nodded before saying "This will probably work for a portfolio for myself."

"Let's get started" he said, putting his hand on her lower back as he pushed her gently to the bike.

Star moved out of his touch and carefully climbed up to sit on the bike. She tried her best to not put her heels on the bike. She put her hands on the handles and positioned herself to show off her cleavage. Star knew that others had been there, but had forgotten that they were there until a fan was turned on and it was blowing in her face. She was caught off guard, but immediately tried to act like she wasn't. She posed as best as she could while the photographer encouraged and grinned on.

After a few shots, she moved to pose differently with her laying on the seat. She moved her hair so it was laying against the jacket. More picture were taken as she heard a door open. She sat up to see who it was, still hearing the camera go off. She sat up on the seat while looking for the source, her hair blowing behind her.

"Kori, focus!" the photographer practically snapped, getting her reaction when looked back at him. "It's probably just the bike's owner."

Star raised her eyebrows at the casual tone of his voice. "You are not the owner of this cycle of motor?" she asked, trying to get off since she didn't ask permission to pose on it.

The photographer laughed slightly at her reaction and snapped his fingers to turn off the fan. "Honey, he's okay with a gorgeous woman posing on his motorcycle. He wouldn't let me use it if that wasn't the case." he said, watching as she got into a different pose.

She faced with her back towards the front of the cycle. The photographer snapped again to get the fan going. The fan couldn't been moved so she fought the fan while she posed. Footsteps grew closer as she was posing. 

Star turned around and saw the owner near one of the light fixtures. He had his blonde hair moved back out of his face in a man bun and was in a tight t-shirt, showing off his muscles, with nice fitting jeans. His light blue eyes seemed fixated on her, trying to analyze her.

"Sir, it is...may I....?" she said, trying to figure out the words to ask.

The blonde chuckled deeply before asking "May you pose on my motorbike?"

Starfire nodded, her cheeks going pink a little. "Yes. I did not know it was your...motorbike."

"You are more than alright doing that." he said, moving a little to walk around and see the bike and her from different angles.

"Donald, get out of Kori's shot!" the photographer said in an annoyed tone as Donald was checking where her heels were to be sure they didn't scratch his motorcycle.

He was sitting near her feet. "Kori? What a lovely name for a beautiful woman." he said, looking up at her with a grin.

The color faded from her cheeks as she moved to get a better view of his face. "I hope you do not take the offense, but your name reminds me of the duck from World of Disney." she said with a fit of laughs. 

Donald laughed as well, the photographer getting shots of them. "There is no offense at all, Lady Kori. The duck of Disney does just happen to share thy name." 

He stood up and sat next to her on the motorcycle. "I am Donald Blake." he said with his hand extended.

"Kori Anders." Starfire said while taking his hand to uncomfortably shake it. The two of them laughed before moving their hands.

"It is more than a pleasure to meet you, Sir Donald." she said with a big smile.

"Don, put your arm around Kori. Act like it's just the two of you." the photographer shouted, making both them turn to look at him.

Kori looked over at him and nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, her scooting closer to him.

"You know, Lady Kori, I usually have to take ladies on a few dates before I have them on my motorbike and my arms around them." he said with a laugh.

"I usually don't let males put their arms around me since they do not ask permission." she said, laughing with him. He moved so their hips were touching, their eyes locked on each other.

"I think I have enough shots of you two eye-fucking on a motorcycle. I'll send you both pictures when I can." the photographer said with a laugh. Starfire gave him a confused look at the term "eye-fucking" before they both looked over at each other, grins growing.

Star was the first to get up. She bit her lip before playing with the ends of her hair. "Thank you for letting me be pictured on your cycle of motors. It is very beautiful." she said, letting her emerald eyes meet his.

"It is no concern. I know you were not climbing up to ride away with it." Donald said with the grin still on his face. "If you are not occupied tonight, will you accompany me to dinner?"

Kori licked her lips before saying "Yes!" enthusiastically and took his hand into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a few characters to this to make this a little spicy. I've really been getting into Barbara Gordon as a character and I think that the whole thing of them not being friends because they both love Dick too much is stupid. Dick is only mentioned in this chapter, but he will be here later on.
> 
> When it comes to Tony, I thought the whole thing would be funny. I have a good friend that was helping me with this and talking to her led to his addition so you can thank her for that!
> 
> Also, in case you're looking for what the outfits look like because I didn't describe them well enough, here you go. (I headcanon Amy Adams as a face claim for Starfire. Curse you DC for making her Lois so she probably will not be Star :'( ) 
> 
> Star: http://images.boomsbeat.com/data/images/full/169581/amy-adams.jpg
> 
> Thor: http://photos.laineygossip.com/articles/chris-hemsworth-sarah-09jan15-13.jpg

Donald helped Starfire on to the bike once they were outside the photo shoot, trying to not get handsy with her. He sat facing her for a moment on the bike.

"I know this may sound suspicious, but would mind telling me where your home is? Though your outfit is..." he started before clearly trying to figure out his words while shifting. "very wonderful, but the plans call for something more elegant."

Starfire gave him her address cautiously before he grabbed two helmets. She took one from him and got it on as best as she could before he gently helped her got it to fit better. Once he got his on, he encouraged her to put her arms around his middle, making Star blush slightly. Donald started up the motorcycle, the engine thundering through the streets. Star felt her heart race at the sound and had her arms tighten more around him. Donald had a small smirk develop on his face before he began to drive the motorcycle. Star held on as tight as she could before looking around the city from this view. She usually flew around the city so this was something she had never seen.

It wasn't long before they arrived at her apartment. She took off the helmet and got off as best as she could without flying. He put the stand down after shutting off the bike and took off his helmet as well.

"I'll be back here at six to escort you to dinner. We will be going to...actually, you will see!" he said in a teasing voice near the end.

Star pretended to pout before nodding her head. "Is there something particular I should wear?" she asked, adjusting the jacket she was wearing. 

"Something nice. A dress if you have one?" he suggested before gently taking her hand in his.

"Sounds lovely. I will see you at six?" she asked, a little unsure.

"I will see you then, Lady Kori." he said, bringing her hand to his lips to leave a small kiss on it.

Her cheeks went pink slightly before she handed him the helmet. She turned around and heads for the front door. Immediately, she took out her phone and grabbed her keys. She went to Barbara's number and tried to text her as quickly as she could.

Star: "Sister Barbara! Your help is needed!"

Babs: "Crime help or different kind?"

Star: "Different. Date."

Babs: "You got the wrong sister."

Star: "Barbara please! I need to have a nice dress for the evening!"

Babs: "Who's the date?"

Star: "Donald Blake"

Star: "You better be taking a long time to get here."

Babs: "No. Looking him up. He has a REALLY nice motorcycle."

Star: "He is on it right now outside my apartments like the creeper."

Babs: "Chill! Motorcycles take a minute to start up."

Star: "I think he is on his cellular phone."

Babs: "Very street safe. I like him already."

Star: "Please be the serious!"

Babs: "I'm on my way! Stop freaking!"

Donald was on his phone outside of Kori's apartment, knowing well Kori could probably see him.

"Thor, what on Earth are you calling me for?" Tony said with a sigh.

"Tony, I request two favors of you. Permission to use your name to get a last minute reservation at The River Cafe." Thor said while starting up his motorcycle.

"...At least you ask unlike Natasha. What's the reservation for?" asked Tony.

"Lovely lady I met named Kori Anders. She was one of the models apparently on my cycle." Thor said with a slight, happy sigh, a large grin on his face.

"I'm looking her up now. Was that favor two?" Tony said in a snarky tone.

"You know me too well, Man of Iron." Thor said with a deep laugh.

"Call me Tony. All I got is she is from Jump city, she has a steadily growing modeling career. Don't have much else outside of texting history, showing she dated someones named Robin and Dick. She also has a few sisters. Barbara and Raven? What's with the bird names?" Tony said, clearly not keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Well, thank you for that? I will keep that in mind. I need to get those reservations or I will surely disappoint Lady Kori." Thor said, about to hang up.

"Good luck, Thunder." Tony said, hanging it up.

Star immediately got into her apartment and pulled out all the dresses she owned to try and figure out what to wear. It wasn't long before Babs arrived in a graphic tee and jean shorts with a purple sweatshirt wrapped around her waist at Star's place and invited herself in. Star had finished her hair and makeup while in a light purple robe.

"What are you freaking out about?" Babs asked teasingly. "You clearly are already read for your date with Donald!"

Star's cheeks went red at her comment. "Absolutely not!"

Babs was looking through the dresses and shook her head. "Why do you have so many dresses in red?" Babs asked with an aggravated sigh.

"I do not know! Photographers put me in a good amount of red dresses." Star said, slipping into black lacy underwear.

Barbara bit her lip before pulling up a navy blue dress that had black beading on the straps, down the cut near the breasts, as well around her mid stomach, and under the armpits. "This is it! Put this on! It makes your hair stand out more." she said with a large grin. Star smiled and took it from her before slipping it on herself. She looked at herself in the full length mirror before hugging Barbara.

"Barbara, this is perfect! Thank you so much! I knew you would have the answer." Star said as Barbara hugged her back.

Star looked up and noticed the time while grabbing her strappy heels. "Oh! It is almost time! I need to get these shoes on. Yell if you see Donald!"

Barbara quickly headed for window and smirked when she saw the familiar cycle. "Aww Star! You two sort of match!" she said before Star floated to the window.

Donald was in a blue suit that had a white button up underneath with a black tie. Once he was parked, he took off his helmet to show his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh, he is! I should head out there. How do I look?" Star asked as grabbed her phone and a purse with her keys in it.

"Beautiful! Now go out there and go get him!" Babs said, laying upside down on Star's bed.

"I am going! Also, please do not tell Dick. He would definitely not appear of this." Star said as she was heading out.

"Don't worry. I won't" Babs said, on her phone texting Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links of what they are wearing are in the last chapter and The River Cafe is an actual restaurant in New York. If you're interested in knowing more about them, they have a website.

Star stepped out of the apartment and smiled as she saw Donald. Donald tried to hide how gorgeous he thought she was. Donald got up and took her hand in to his. The two had ironically matched outfits, making the two laugh softly as they still held hands. Donald was in a navy blue suit with a white button up and a black tie.

"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Kori." Donald said with a large smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Blake." Star said, leaning in close to him slightly as people were trying to get pass them.

"Are you ready for our date?" Donald asked softly, putting his hand gently on her lower back to keep her close to him.

"I believe so. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Kori asked, blushing at how close they were.

Donald pretended to think it over before saying "Of course, dear. We are going to The River Cafe for dinner and then a walk through Central Park."

Star smiled brightly and moved to be even closer to him. "Well, we should go over to there yes?" she asked with a small grin.

"Yes my Kori. Let us go." Donald said, gently bringing her up on his motorcycle. She sat sideways so her dress would not get messed up. He climbed up in front of her, revving up the cycle. He handed her a helmet again and she immediately wrapped her arms around him once he had his helmet on. He had a small smirk on his face as her hands were wrapped around him again. Star smiled as well and let her hands be on his chest and stomach slightly. 

It wasn't long before the two were at The River Cafe. Once he was parked, the two took off their helmets and got into the restaurant. He put his hand on her back as they going into the place, keeping her close to him. Once they were in, Star immediately was looking around the restaurant, never really being somewhere this fancy by Earth's standards. Her eyes had the lights in them as she looked around the place. Donald looked over at her and smiled at how excited she was. He had take a few ladies out before, but had never seen a woman so genuinely excited and enchanted by just being in a place. As Donald got the reservation squared away, he gently tapped her shoulder to bring her back to the moment.

"Sorry. This place is...so lovely." Star said softly with an enormous grin.

"It is quite fine, my lady, but our table is ready." Donald said with a large grin, offering his hand to her.

She took it gently and followed him to the table. Her eyes still danced around the place, still amazed by the place.

"Even just being here is so nice. Thank you for bringing me here, Donald." she says as they got seated. Once the menus were brought out, Star looked over at Donald. His hair was put back and kept nice. She couldn't believe he was a real person. He looked like someone on the magazine covers that littered Dick's weight room. This man couldn't be real.

Star realized that she had been staring at him for far too long before looking over the menu. As soon as she began looking over it, Donald began to stare at her. Even though he had been with a few models before, none had looked like Kori. Her skin was orange, but not in a fake tan way. Her hair was bright red that seemed to end in flames. She seemed unreal and somehow alien. she was beautiful in her own way that couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

When she looked up from the menu, she saw him watching her, his fist resting underneath his chin.

"Can I help you?" she asked, worried she had something on her face.

"I am sorry. You are honestly so beautiful that I can not help, but stare." he said honestly, both of them blushing after he said it.

"Thank you." Kori said softly with a large grin. "What are you thinking of ordering? I have never had a duck before so I might have that."

"Adventurous with food? I like the sound of that." Donald said with a smirk. "I am perhaps going to try the halibut."

"I have never had that either." Star said as she was debating which appetizer to get. "Perhaps we could try these things together?"

"I am not one to share food, but trying food with you doesn't not sound like the worst idea." Donald said, moving so they were close. When the waitress came up to order, they ordered the oyster smoked salmon and the wagyu steak tartare as well as the duck and halibut for entrees.

Water was poured for them, both of them refusing wine or other alcohol since Donald would be driving and Kori didn't want to be the only one drinking. Once the waitress left, the sound of other patrons filled the air. The two just comfortably stared at each other for a moment, before Donald spoke up first.

"So...where are you from?" Donald asked with a small grin.

Starfire let out a small sigh before trying to figure out the answer. To to tell him the truth or not?

"I am from a planet called Tamaran. It is in the Vegan galaxy for from here. I doubt you might have heard of it." Star said in all honestly, hoping that he was okay with this information.

"My brother use to read about other wolds. He tried to teach me about your home and how one day we could have faced you because of your warrior strength." Donald said with a small blush.

"How did you know about my people? Earth has no book about my-" Kori started before the realization came to her. "You are not of Earth, are you?"

Donald chuckled before nodding his head. "I am from Asgard. I one day will be their king. My actual name is Thor."

Star smiled and reached for hand. "I'm the future queen of Tamaran. Well suppose to be. My actual name is Koriand'r and usually I get called the English translation which is Starfire."

The two held hands slightly under the table. "Would you still like me to call you Kori or do you prefer Starfire?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"I am content with either. What about you?" Star asked kindly putting her hand on top of his.

"I am the same way, Lady Kori." Thor said, looking into her emerald green eyes.

"It is...wonderful to meet someone who is similar to m. I feel so...different to most here on this planet." Star said with a sigh. "It is nice to know I am not alone for once."

Thor smiled softly. "I imagine you might have a more difficult time blending in than I do, but I understand the feeling."

Their food soon came out and Star's hand moved from his. Star's tongue stuck out while she cutting the meat, that not being one of her strong suits when learning human behavior. Thor smiled slightly at her while watching her cut the steak. He began to cut the salmon that he had ordered and started to laugh slightly when he saw her reaction to eating the cut piece of food. Star's face had a huge grin as she chewed her piece. Her eyes went wide and she swallowed it.

"You have to have the taste! It is so delicious!" she practically shouted excitedly. She realized how excited she was and tried to tone it down.

"Let me have a taste" he said excitedly with a grin after telling a bite of his salmon.

"Only if you let me have a taste of yours!" Star said, cutting a him a piece.

"Sounds fair to me..." Thor said doing the same to his food. Star offered the fork to him with the bite of food on it. Thor leaned in and took the bit off the fork while he did the same for her. She took the bite off of his fork. The two of them chewed their bites with huge grins on their faces.

"You were right, Ms. Kori. Very delicious." he said, both of them looking into each others' eyes while enjoying their food.

"Delicious sounds right." Kori said softly as she ate more of her appetizer. He ate his as well with the both of the clearly enjoying their food.

After finishing their appetizers, the two began looking around at their surroundings. Thor looked over at Star as her eyes were focusing on the river. Her hair still looked lovely even after being in a helmet. It was almost picture perfect and he was even tempted to take a picture of her with his phone. When she noticed him looking at her, she gave him a large grin and took a sip of her water, leaving a lipstick mark on the glass. Thor couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful woman he was dining with.

Their entrees came out and Kori literally had stars in her eyes when her plate was placed in front of her. She immediately cut a piece of the duck breast and ate the piece happily. She had a large grin on her face and she all be exploded out of her chair.

"Sir Donald! You must try some!" she said excitedly, floating slightly while she cut him a piece.

"Of course, Lady Kori. You are so excited that it must be delicious." Thor said, noticing she was floating, and grinned. "My lady, you do realize you are flying, yes?"

Star immediately planted her feet back on the ground before offering up the bite to him. "I am sorry. When I feel joyous, I feel like floating."she said.

Donald took the bite happily and smiled at her. "It is rather cute." he said with his mouthful, offering up a bite to her. She took it happily with a large grin.

"Even this is very delicious! So delicious!" she said quickly and happily. She sat comfortably and continued eating. Thor ate as well thoroughly enjoying his food as well, but not as expressively as her.

Once she calmed down slightly, he asked "I know I mentioned when we spoke about our homes that I have a brother. Do you have any siblings?"

Star finished the bite she was chewing before nodding and answering. "Yes. I have an older sister named Kommand'r or Blackfire in English. We have a very...strained relationship that I should not get into on the first date."

"My brother and I are not the best of friends either." Thor said honestly as he finished up his meal.

"I refuse to speak to her." Star said quietly as she finished up her meal.

Thor frowned slightly before moving to hug her before the check arrived and he sat down. She hugged him back briefly before sitting back down, letting him take care of the check. Once it was all done, he helped her up, and put his hand on her lower back as they walked out.

"Perhaps we could fly to Central Park since your cycle of motors is safer here?" Star asked with a small smile.

"Can you hold me well enough?" Thor asked, hoping she wouldn't get offended.

"Easily. I am stronger than I look." Star said with a proud grin.

Once they got outside, Star began to float and put her arms around his chest, lifting him up with ease. He held on to her hands while they flew. Now it was his turn to be in amazement. He never usually had the opportunity to see the city in the air without buildings being destroyed. He looked up at Starfire as she navigated the skies and even then she looked gorgeous.

When they reached the park, he was put down gently on his feet. She put her feet on the ground and smiled.

"You are definitely stronger than you look." he said with a large grin.

"I am very strong." Star said, flexing her arm playfully.

"You showed me!" Thor said with a laugh as he took her hand into his. "Are you cold? Do you want to borrow my jacket?"

"I am fine. I do not want you to be cold." Star said as they began to walk.

"Lady Starfire, please take my suit jacket. I do not want you to be freezing to death." Thor said, taking it off and placing it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Sir Thor." Star said, her breath visible from the cold. They still kept their hands locked together as they walked. A few moments of comfortable silence, Starfire looked over at him. He was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was cold, but even then, he still looked very handsome. She immediately put her hand on his shoulder, having him look at her.

"Perhaps we should head back to my place? I can make some of the tea or the hot chocolate." she said with a small grin.

"That sounds very lovely, Lady Star." Thor said, moving to put his arm around her and under the coat.

"Here. Take it back while I bring us back to your cycle." she says, taking off the coat and giving it back to him. He put it back on and kept his hand protectively on her.

"You set to go back to my apartment?" Star asked, moving to face him.

"I am ready." he said, moving his hand to take hers and give it a soft kiss.

Starfire smiled and put her arms around him before lifting them both up in the air. It wasn't long before they were at the motorcycle and she put them both firmly on the ground outside of the restaurant.

The two walked over to the motorcycle and Thor immediately handed her the helmet, but said "Wait before you put it on."

Star looked confused for the moment before he leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her smile brightly. She began to blush before turning and returning the kiss on the cheek to him before putting on the helmet. Thor climbed up on the motorcycle after Star was sitting comfortably. He turned it on and revved it up before they were off to her apartment.

She tried to keep her head out of the clouds as he drove them, and it was successful when they pulled up to the front of her apartment and saw Babs and someone else sitting on the stoop of her apartment. Star's eyes went wide when she realized that it was Dick.


End file.
